Mafia II: A New Story
by Dr. Frohman
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* If you are not finished playing Mafia II, then DO NOT READ.  Here's a story that pretty much is a novelized version of the second half of the game. If the majority of people want more, I'll make P. 2.     O YA AND WRITTEN IN SCRIPT FORM.


MAFIA II: A NEW STORY.

PROLOGUE

Radio: "This is Empire Classic radio, and here's Dean Martin with 'Ain't that a Kick in the Head.'"

Henry: "Hey, turn off the radio, eh? We're here to get the stuff and leave."

Joe: "Ahh, c'mon. This is a good song!"

Vito: "Henry, I don't think they're gonna show. We might as well leave."

Henry: "Listen, unless we wanna end up like Micky the Crab..."

Joe: "Again, Crab's a moron!"

Henry: "Yeah, but Bruno's _**NOT.**_"

Joe: "Shit. Well, can't we at least get some food? I mean, a man like me's gotta eat."

Vito: "You just ate an hour ago. How can you **STILL** be hungry?"

Joe: "Ummm... One of the bullets hit me in the stomach and... Uhhh... the food fell out?"

Vito: "You're a fucking moron, you know that?"

Joe: "Yeah? Well... You're... a... Stupid."

*Henry and Vito glance at each other.*

Vito: "What...ever."

*Thirty Minutes Pass.*

Vito: "Alright, I've had enough. I've been sitting here in this car for an Hour and a Half, and Joe *Points* is asleep in the back, and it's starting to smell like cheese in here."

Henry: "So? Open a window if you don't like the smell."

Vito: "**And you do?**"

Henry: "Well, I ain't particularly enjoying it neither, but I'm not the one whining about it."

*Joe Mumbles something in his sleep.*

Vito: "Ugh..."

Henry: "Okay, okay. Give it 5 more minutes."

Vito: "Fine. But seriously: can we turn on the radio?"

Henry: "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

*Vito turns dial*

Radio: "Hey, all you cool cats and kittens! It's R-r-r-r-rockin' Ricky Fox! Hey, we got some super-duper music comin' up here right now, here's that Duane Eddy and his hit song Rebel Rouser!'"

Joe: "**HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

Vito: "You fell asleep, you moron."

Joe: "I... I was just resting my eyes."

Vito: "Okay... sure."

*Car Pulls Up*

Henry: "Hey, here they are."

Vito: "Finally."

Joe: "Well, now we can go get some food, right?"

Vito: "We're going to have to... ya know, actually DO the deal first."

Joe: "Eh."

*Henry Steps out of Car.*

Henry: "Hey guys. You two have the money?"

Buyer: "Yeah, man. Right here."

Henry: "Alright. Real nice... Thanks."

Buyer: "No problem man. Anything to get my fix."

*Buyer drives away.*

Joe: "Now we can get food. Right?"

Vito: "Yes, Joe..."

*The Trio Drive Away."

CHAPTER I: CHASING THE DRAGON

*Telephone Rings*

*Vito Wakes Up and Runs to the phone*

Vito: "Ehm, Hello?"

Henry: "Vito, Carlo found out about the deal, and he wants his cut."

Vito: "**WHAT?"**

Henry: Vito, get Joe and meet me in Lincoln Park, I think it's safer talking there."

Vito: "Okay, okay. I'll meet you there."

*Hangs Up*

*Vito gets dressed*

Vito: "Shit, I'd better call Joe."

*Picks Up Phone and dials Number*

Joe: "Yo, this is Joe pleasure palace, what's happenin'?"

Vito: "Joe, get dressed and get ready to meet me outside your place."

Joe: "What's going on, Vito?"

Vito: "I-I can't say it over the phone."

Joe: "Alright, alright."

*Hangs Up*

*Vito drives to Joe's apartment.*

Vito: "C'mon Joe, get in."

*Joe gets in*

*Vito rams the pedal*

Joe: "Woah...What's going on, Vito? What was so urgent?"

Vito: "Listen, Joe. Carlo found out about the deal, and he wants his cut."

Joe: "Ahh... what are we gonna do?"

Vito: "I don't know. Henry called me and told me to get you and head to Lincoln Park. Maybe he can figure something out."

Joe: "Ok..."

Vito: "Well, besides the fact that we're probably going to be murdered, how've you been doing?"

Joe: "Don't... say that. Stay positive, you know? And I've been fine."

*Vito and Joe drive up to Lincoln Park*

Joe: "...What the... **THAT'S HENRY!"**

Vito: "Shit! What the fuck are they hittin' him with?"

*Vito and Joe run to the scene*

Joe: "Take this, you fucking-"

*Joe Pulls out a pistol and starts shooting*

Vito: "Fuckin' bastards!"

*Joe and Vito look over Henry's body*

Joe: "Shit... SHIT! WHY?"

Vito: "Look!"

*A Car with a Triad Boss in it drives by*

Joe: "That's the Chink we did the deal with! I'll bet he's the one who had him murdered."

Vito: "Let's get back to the car first, then we can figure this out. Besides, I think I hear cops..."

*Vito and Joe run back to the car*

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
